


Call Down the Lightning

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Call Down the Lightning

Earth‑S  
Fawcett City

 

"SHAZAM!" Billy cried. The magic lightning struck him, transforming him instantaneously into Captain Marvel. It was odd, he thought. The transformation seemed much more substantial when he was changed from a child to an adult. Now, instead of needing a moment to adjust to being taller, heavier, and you know, a man, it was a simple matter of being gifted with the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury.

Next to him, Freddy also cried, "SHAZAM!" and was similarly transformed. The Captains Marvel shared a grin and took off to the air. Sivana had escaped again.

Billy's sister Mary, pregnant with her and Freddy's firstborn, watched them soar off into the sky. It was far too dangerous to call down the lightning while pregnant, the old wizard had warned them. So she resigned herself to waiting in the wings while her brother and her husband fought the evils she herself longed to fight. Only another six weeks, she thought.

"Excellent," came a familiar, nasal voice. Mary whirled around, fear throwing caution aside.

"Sivana!" she cursed. "How did you‑?"

"I was beginning to think the Big Red Cheese would never leave," their oldest, fiercest foe smirked, pulling out a wicked‑looking ray gun. Next to him, his brutish man‑ape minion, Ibac, stepped forward menacingly.

"Damn you, Sivana!" Mary swore.

"Language, dear Mary," the World's Wickedest Scientist admonished. "Ibac, take her."

Ibac advanced on her. Mary thought hard, desperate to call upon the lightning, but she could do nothing without harming her child. Her hands covered her swollen belly protectively.

"Damn you, Sivana," she swore again, as tears of fury ran down her cheeks. Ibac took her and began tying her hands and wrists, careful to gag her first.


End file.
